The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, and the like.
An image sensor that includes RGB color filters has been widely used for an imaging device. The amount of light that passes through the color filter increases (i.e., sensitivity increases) as the band of the color filter becomes wider. Therefore, a normal image sensor is designed so that the transmittance characteristics of the RGB color filters overlap each other.
A phase difference detection process that utilizes parallax from two pupils has been used when implementing a phase detection AF process or the like. For example, JP-A-2001-174696 discloses a method that captures RGB images in a state in which the right pupil allows R and G to pass through, and the left pupil allows G and B to pass through, and detects the phase difference between the R image and the B image that produce parallax.